custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Land of War
Land of War is a novel written mostly by Sidd and helped on by Argh, containing the second and latest story arc of the Altronia Continuity. About The novel was created simply as a sequel to Island of Power, after that story was finished with positive reviews on Author's Hangout 6. The story arc that Land of War covers is mostly of Argh's creation, as he made up the island of Altronia and the Order and Fortress that bear its name. Before the arc was a joint effort, Argh and Sidd were actually planning to part ways after the end of Island of Power. While VBS was going on in 2008 at their church, Sidd and Argh had not much to do but hang out while their mothers taught the herd of little ones, since neither of the young males was signed up as a worker. Up in the balcony overlooking the lobby they concocted many plans pertaining to the story, and Argh spoke of a second story he was formulating for the Universal Alliance to embark on. Sidd had no good plans for a second story of his own, but liked Argh's idea, and, how shall we say, piggybacked on Argh's idea to keep the fiction going. It was decided. Sidd and Argh would keep their stories intertwined. Land of War is written with a much more developed writing style than Island of Power originally was, meaning that revision of the story is much easier. Land of war has also taken far longer to write, almost three years as of January 2012. Story Chapters *Prologue: Anguish *Chapter 1: Peaceful Beginning *Chapter 2: Dangerous Employment *Chapter 3: Impending Confrontation *Chapter 4: Assault and Retaliation *Chapter 5: Justice or Ambition *Chapter 6: Crusade of Justice *Chapter 7: Turning Tides *Chapter 8: Joint Effort *Chapter 9: Round Again *Chapter 10: Many Powers *Chapter 11: Revelatory Conclusion *Epilogue: A New Realm Characters (Listed Alphabetically) *Avenging Alliance/Vindicators **Bultrox **Buraka (Death) **Ferrak **Levuku **Lohrua **Panuko **Suntrah **Toa Tronux ***Bartha ***Jahvoka ***Rewta ***Runik ***Xovar ***Yurdil **Vaturi **Vohk **Voran (Death) *Brotherhood of Makuta members and servants **Burtok (Death) **Cekadax (Death) **DASTRO Series ***Dastro-IX ***Dastrox **Ikirro **Jaykorax (Mentioned) **Recapar **Revolutionaries ***Astricus ***Bruxnor ***Garius ***Gordok ***Myriax ***Strygel ***Tamrix ***Tehdak ***Vissus ***Zortak **Rularx **Thranatuka (Mentioned) **Zracknar (Death) *Hokanuka **Lukanov **Slaryka **Trallix **Zalkatrex *Order of Altronia **Faxhuun **Jardel **Liakatus **Lumcavar **Rajal **Razii **Recvak **Reganon (Mentioned) **Sorpanar **Sybeko **Varoak **Zallirix *Universal Alliance **Choro **Lihee **Rupiku **Thravak **Zartok *Other **Altron **Yaltrax Trivia * This novel's early chapters were easier to revise, seeing as Sidd was more experienced when he was writing them, but there was a point when the dialog was very poorly written, and a point when Sidd was overly sarcastic. Areas displaying both these aspects of the novel had to be rewritten. ** Both conditions stem back to Sidd's school experience. His peers were, with one or two exceptions, rather cynical, with the attitude rubbing off on the young writer, making his writing somewhat hard to read. Sidd is glad it's over. * This novel has much info made up by Argh in it, since the island was created by him. Thus, this second story arc is more Argh-esque than the last, which was more of a joint effort. Sidd has had to ask Argh many, many questions to get things straight. Category:Stories Category:Storyline Category:Altronia Continuity